Saint Michel
by Hojaverde
Summary: Cada treinta y uno de julio, los habitantes de SaintMichel lo veían deambular por sus estrechas calles cual fantasma bello y misterioso, arrastrando las cadenas de un pasado no muy lejano. Año tras año, cada treinta y uno de julio... HxD SLASH


**Disclaimer:** Harry y Draco, mortífagos y aurores, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Saint Michel a Normandía. La trama, eso sí, es mía.

**Saint-Michel**

El azul de la túnica de auror, sucio y cansado, se desparramó indolente por el suelo. No tardaron en seguirle los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca y la ropa interior oscura. Tras el ruido de la tela repudiada, lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue el caer del agua sobre el mármol del baño y, más tarde, sobre la piel amoratada y abierta.

Su dueño apretó los dientes mientras el inocuo chorro cristalino acuchillaba como miles de agujas las sangrantes heridas.

Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Otra desagradable jornada en la que había que soportar dolor físico y dolor del alma, porque él había vuelto a casa, pero tres de sus compañeros ya no lo harían. Aunque, tal vez, lo peor de todo era la maldita impotencia. Saber que esa lucha ya no tenía valor alguno, que sólo era la última resistencia a la claudicación total frente al enemigo, que todo estaba perdido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se preguntaba por qué seguía luchando contra la realidad, prolongando una guerra que ya no tenía sentido librarse; simplemente prefería aguardar el final en pie, rebelándose contra él, que aceptarlo de rodillas viéndolo tan sólo llegar.

Jamás de rodillas... Jamás.

Suspirando, salió de la ducha. El bálsamo que los medimagos expedían en la central como jugo de calabaza se daba en Hogwarts, calmó el escozor de su piel, permitiéndole vestirse de nuevo con telas más elegantes y previsoramente finas. Apenas eran las siete de la tarde cuando contempló su reflejo en el espejo, como cada vez que lo hacía, intentando reconocerse.

Tarea inútil.

La capa oscura que cubrió su cuerpo y enmarcó su rostro con la capucha, le dio abrigo y significado. Y estuvo listo para volver... al lugar del que nunca había regresado.

Mont-Saint-Michel se recortaba majestuoso contra el rojizo horizonte. Sus regias murallas comenzaban a presentir la pronta caricia de las aguas de un calmo pero ubicuo río Couesnon. Las obras que los muggles habían llevado a cabo en su lecho habían facilitado su crecida, antes escasa y ahora tan abundante, que lograba convertir al Monte en una isla durante las horas de marea alta, hasta volver a dejar al descubierto el húmedo arenal.

No queriendo verse sorprendido a mitad de camino por el avance del río, apuró sus pasos sobre la mojada piedra, y no redujo su ritmo hasta que penetró en la ciudadela. Por sus empinadas y serpenteantes callejuelas, todavía se podían ver paseando y haciendo apuradas compras a los últimos turistas, restos de las hordas que las habían invadido durante toda la jornada. No reparó demasiado en ello. Sin despojarse de su capucha, comenzó a ascender la cuesta, ignorando a los mozos que salían de los pequeños restaurantes a promocionar, a todo el que pasase por delante de su puerta, el menú del día.

Estaba convencido de que en ese primer anillo de subida, turistas y comerciantes le confundían con un monje más, interesado únicamente en la arquitectura medieval o la espiritualidad. Pero todo cambiaba cuando llegaba a la zona del pueblo; el reducido grupo de vecinos no había pasado por alto la presencia de aquel joven que una vez al año, siempre en la misma fecha, caminaba por delante de sus puertas en silencio, en dirección a la parte alta y vestido a la manera de los benedictinos que antes la regentaban. Poco a poco, rostros curiosos se acercaban a las ventanas o, incluso, se asomaban a las puertas para verle pasar, un hecho que fomentaría las muchas historias y leyendas que acompañaban a los habitantes de Saint-Michel en los cálidos anocheceres de brindis y tertulia.

Ninguno sabría lo cerca que estaba su fantasía de acariciar la verdad.

Clavando sus ojos en la aguja de la capilla, siguió avanzando, tratando de mantenerse al margen de la expectación que causaba y sabedor de que en la cima hallaría la ansiada soledad.

La puesta de sol teñía de ocres y naranjas el ambiente. Una suave brisa acariciaba sus ropas y su rostro, trayendo consigo aromas a sal y a jazmín. Cuando apoyó sus manos en la muralla más alta y cerró sus ojos, supo por qué cada verano volvía a ese lugar de Normandía. Si se esforzaba un poco, tan sólo un poco... casi podía sentir sus brazos rodeándole, su pelo mezclándose con el suyo al ritmo de ese viento que ocultaba el fuerte estruendo de su corazón al latir.

_"Jamás he visto nada más hermoso que tú mirando el cielo desde aquí arriba"_

"¿Qué me dirías ahora?"

El graznido de una gaviota le sacó repentinamente de sus recuerdos, y al volver a abrir los ojos, vio al sol hundiéndose en el mar por completo, dando paso a la tenue oscuridad del ocaso. Precisas como siempre, las campanas repicaron a las ocho en punto, anunciando el cierre de museos y galerías. En cinco minutos más, la abadía sería cerrada hasta la mañana siguiente, justo el tiempo que él necesitaba para adentrarse y esconderse en su interior.

Los responsables turísticos muggles se conformaban con comprobar que nadie a la vista quedase dentro para cerrar el portón. Todos los visitantes salían con premura al oír las campanadas, no deseando quedarse allí encerrados durante toda la noche. Pero el silencio y la paz de ese ganado vacío, eran justamente lo que él necesitaba. El momento de la salida lo decidiría él mismo... y su varita. En cuanto ambas puertas de madera maciza sellaron la entrada, abandonó su improvisado refugio en un recoveco del ábside y se sentó en la primera fila de bancos frente al altar.

No sabía rezar. Nunca le habían enseñado y jamás había aprendido. Al menos, no de modo formal, ya que ponerse de rodillas y rogar con insistencia, era algo que sí había practicado antes. Con exactitud, cinco veces en el último lustro. Dejando que la capucha resbalase de su cabeza, avanzó hasta la imagen que presidía el altar cinco escalones más arriba y se postró ante el arcángel San Miguel, sintiéndose tan miserable e indefenso como el dragón que éste abatía.

La primera vez que había visitado Mont-Saint-Michel, no había llegado a entrar a la abadía. Cuando regresó al año siguiente, fue el primer destino que asumieron sus pasos, y las primeras lágrimas que derramó de aquel dolor insondable, fueron las que anegaron repentinamente sus ojos al ver esa obra de imaginería. Desde entonces ya no lloraba al contemplarla, pero no podía evitar sentirse confuso ante la aplastante ironía de encomendarse a alguien que pisaba y acababa de desclavar su espada del cuerpo moribundo de un dragón, símbolo cristiano del diablo.

"Permíteme que me mate. Concédeme estar a su lado de nuevo, te lo ruego..."

La leve claridad que se filtraba por los enormes vidrios de la iglesia, fue cediendo a la oscuridad de la noche, ocultando los rasgos del arcángel. De cualquier forma, él siguió "rezando" con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Fue un dolor cada vez más importante en sus rodillas el que le alertó de que ya no era tan joven, pese a no haber cumplido los treinta, o de que, tal vez, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Deshaciéndose por fin de su capa negra, se puso en pie, alzó el mentón y atusó sus cabellos revueltos.

Único brillo en la oscura y solitaria abadía.

Y con una última mirada al dragón vencido, Draco Malfoy se esfumó en el aire.

- Acompáñeme, monsieur Malfoy, por favor.

El Duguesclin alcanzaba las tres cuartas partes de ocupación en esa época del año. Era, sin duda, el mejor hotel de Saint-Michel y en su restaurante podían degustarse las mayores exquisiteces culinarias de la región, pero sus precios eran de la misma envergadura que sus prestaciones, por lo que rara vez alcanzaba el lleno. Draco caminó entre las mesas decoradas con velas y flores, sobre pulcra mantelería blanca, acorde con la decoración del luminoso salón- comedor, salpicado de lámparas de cristales transparentes y pesados cortinones del mismo color neutro. El rubio adoraba y odiaba ese lugar a partes iguales, aunque ahora era momento para lo primero, sobre todo al llegar a aquella mesa para uno, la mejor situada, la más privada y la que ofrecía mejores vistas al mar.

- Aquí tiene la carta, monsieur.

Draco la rechazó y pidió todo un menú de tres platos de memoria, haciendo gala de su perfecto acento francés. El maître se alejó a transmitir su pedido sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. De hecho, casi sin riesgo a equivocarse, Pascal Buisson podría predecir las palabras y acciones de aquel joven de ojos grises para el resto de la velada. No habían variado un ápice en los últimos años.

Primero era la llamada; tres meses antes de la fecha, el señor Draco Malfoy reservaba cubierto para uno y habitación individual por una noche. Siempre la misma mesa y la misma habitación. Las propinas del rubio, eran tan excesivamente generosas, que nadie se atrevía a negárselas. Pagaba por adelantado el mismo día de la reserva, y el treinta de julio aparecía en el restaurante a las diez en punto, vestido impecable y elegante, para disfrutar de su cena. Poco hablador, de evidente gusto y tan atractivo como misterioso, llamaba la atención de empleados y turistas. Pero siempre se retiraba solo, arrastrando tras él una especie de enorme tristeza, oscura como las ropas que le envolvían. Ahora le llevaría el vino y, como en todo lo demás, Pascal sabía perfectamente lo que iba a encontrarse, un hombre perdido en otro mundo.

_FLASHBACK_

_La agotadora práctica tocó a su fin cuando el profesor dio la orden de que todos fuesen a las duchas. Entre un coro de suspiros de alivio, los cadetes fueron abandonando la sala de entrenamiento, exhaustos y hambrientos. Harry, algo más fresco que los demás, se encargó de recoger los muñecos, las colchonetas y demás materiales que habían utilizado, aunque en realidad, lo único que parecía estar haciendo era tiempo. Uno a uno, todos sus compañeros fueron saliendo, hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos. Cuando Draco vio a Harry acercarse con decisión al banco donde él se quitaba las vendas de las muñecas, aparentando estar sumamente distraído, supo que no se había equivocado. Potter estaba haciéndose el encontradizo._

_- Buen entrenamiento, Malfoy._

_Draco le miró durante unos segundos intentando ocultar su sorpresa, para seguidamente dedicarle una mueca de indiferencia y continuar desenrollando sus vendas, como si el hecho de que su ancestral enemigo le hubiese hecho un cumplido jamás hubiese pasado. Harry hizo gala de la misma clase de amnesia._

_- ¿Dolor en las muñecas? A mí también me sucede. Nada extraño después de practicar durante horas esos floreos de varita que nos obligan a aprender..._

_Reprimió un bufido. Los intentos de conversación de Potter eran tan patéticos que casi estuvo tentado a ayudarle. Por supuesto, no lo hizo, pero el muy condenado supo arreglarlo muy bien solito; directo y al grano._

_- Malfoy¿por qué estás aquí?_

_La pregunta llevaba implícita una segunda parte¿...y no con tu amo el Señor Oscuro, proyecto de mortífago?, que Draco escuchó como si hubiese sido dicha. Aguantando en la punta de la lengua la afilada e instantánea respuesta que salió de su cerebro, "porque aún no he acabado con mis vendas, Potter", le contestó como cabía esperarse, sin tan siquiera mirarle._

_- Sirvo a mi Señor infiltrándome en territorio enemigo para pasarle información. _

_- Gracias por recordarme lo que todos piensan y muchos dicen. Creía que apreciarías que alguien se interesara por tus verdaderos motivos, Malfoy. Pero ya veo que no._

_Entonces sí que había levantado la mirada pero solo le valió para ver a Harry alejándose de él, después de haber estado más cerca que nunca antes. Y no soportó perderle._

_- ¡Potter! - el moreno detuvo sus pasos._

_- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?_

"_Que te quedes"_

_- Que luchemos._

_Entre ellos las dos frases llegaban a significar muchas veces lo mismo._

_Así fue como ambos se enzarzaron en un duelo de varitas como los que solían practicar en los entrenamientos, sin ánimo de herir más que el orgullo del otro al verle vencido. Los dos eran buenos, pero Harry era el Elegido. Con un potente expelliarmus desarmó a Draco y causó una herida en su brazo, que insistió en curar por un medimago._

_- ¡Estoy bien, Potter! Déjalo ya._

_- Solo quiero verla y asegurarme de que no es grave._

_- Te he dicho que..._

_- ¿No?_

_Harry ya había subido su manga de un tirón, aprovechando un descuido de Draco, aunque sus ojos no repararon en la herida precisamente, sino en la Marca Tenebrosa unos centímetros más abajo. Y allí se quedaron durante un largo momento, mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de la muñeca del rubio._

_Antes de que empezase la tanda de acusaciones o, lo que era peor, la petición de explicaciones, Draco intento zafarse de su agarre, pero sólo consiguió que éste se hiciese más fuerte._

_- No._

_No sabía qué le ocurría a Potter, pero parecía fascinado con algo que a él le repugnaba. Su siguiente gesto fue realmente perturbador. Los dedos de su mano libre acariciaron la piel marcada con suavidad y algo cercano a la devoción. El roce hizo temblar a Draco de pies a cabeza; era la primera vez que la Marca Tenebrosa causaba en su cuerpo algo que no fuese profundo dolor. Y se sentía tan correcto..._

_Tanto como mirar a los ojos de Potter mientras mimaba su brazo, su hombro, su cuello, su pelo..._

_Aquélla fue la primera vez que se besaron. Y Draco tenía que reconocer que nunca, en los cinco años siguientes, un encuentro entre sus labios volvió a ser tan perfecto._

_End flashback_

- ¿Monsieur? ... Monsieur Malfoy...

- Ah… discúlpeme, estaba distraído.

- Aquí tiene su Anjou blanco del 76, señor. ¿Desea probarlo?

- No, no... estoy seguro de que es de mi agrado.

- Como guste. Enseguida le traerán los entrantes.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias.

En efecto, el maître no se había equivocado.

La noche envolvió por completo a Saint-Michel mientras Draco picoteaba de sus platos, observando cada nueva luz que se encendía en tierra firme a través del enorme ventanal que le rodeaba, siempre sumido en sus pensamientos.

L´ommelette traditionnelle, le gigot d´agneau y les poissons de la baie fueron acompañados por nostálgicos recuerdos felices, satinados de finas capas de culpa. Les fruits de mer y el croque monsieur sufrieron aliño de pérdida y dolor. Afortunadamente, éste último ya era el postre. Aunque el dulce licor del final era, sin duda, lo peor.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Estoy tan lleno que voy a reventar, amor._

_- Te dije que eran cuatro platos._

_- Pero todo estaba tan rico... – aquella sonrisa podía sin ningún esfuerzo desarmarle – Y no todos los días mi novio me lleva a comer a la Maravilla de Occidente._

_- No todos los días es tu cumpleaños._

_- Aún no, señor Malfoy. Faltan cinco minutos, aún eres más viejo que yo._

_Draco iba a contestarle, cuando el maître llegó con dos copas y la botella de licor._

_- ¿Licor, señores?_

_- Sí, por favor. ¿Harry?_

_- Sí, yo también tomaré. – con las copas llenas ambos brindaron por algo que ya no lograba recordar. Luego, Harry miró entusiasmado al exterior – Este lugar es tan hermoso... entiendo que te gustase tanto._

_Draco asintió mirando a su vez por los cristales. Mont- Saint- Michel era mucho más que eso. Harry no sabía lo mucho que había insistido con sólo ocho años para que su padre le llevase, después de que su abuela, en una noche de cuentos y leyendas, le hubiese descrito el lugar. Como cada año de vacaciones en la Bretaña francesa después de ése, el pequeño Malfoy rogaba a su progenitor que le mostrase aquel rincón mágico dentro del mundo muggle. Pero ahí estaba el motivo de su privación; era en el mundo muggle donde se alzaba la fortaleza y Lucius no se dignaría a pisarla ni permitiría que su hijo lo hiciera jamás._

_Probablemente tampoco permitiría que su hijo saliese con Harry Potter._

_Ni que estudiase para ser auror._

_Ni que hubiese renegado de las filas de Voldemort._

_Inteligentemente y antes de ver toda esa ignonimia, Lucius se murió._

_- Harry..._

_- ¿Sí, Draco?_

_- Feliz cumpleaños, amor._

_A lo lejos, en total acuerdo con Draco, repicaron las campanas de la abadía y mientras éste besaba a su novio con absoluta dedicación, una enorme tarta con veinticuatro velas prendidas salía por la puerta de la cocina y atravesaba, hasta llegar a Harry, todo el comedor._

_End flashback_

- ¿Desea algo más, Monsieur Malfoy?

- ¿Podría decirme qué hora es?

- Las doce menos cuarto, señor.

- Tráigame un whisky doble, entonces.

"Un cuarto de hora, amor, y serán veintinueve... como yo. ¿Allá donde te encuentres lo celebrarás? Imagino que no."

Pascal sirvió la copa y dejó la botella sobre la mesa, prescindiendo esta vez de las fórmulas de cortesía y respetando con su silencio al joven que apuraría la mitad, al menos, antes de retirarse a su habitación, siempre después de las doce. Siempre, después de elevar su vaso al cielo normando y de brindar por alguien, o por algo...

"Feliz cumpleaños, amor"

Cuando los empleados del Duguesclin vieron salir a su último cliente, éste les había contagiado de su pena. En silencio, procedieron a limpiar la única mesa que había estado ocupada hasta ese momento, y alguno elevó su rezo a la abadía porque aquel joven no sufriera tanto.

Draco, algo ebrio, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y una vez en ella, tras una particular batalla con la cerradura de la puerta, se desplomó en el colchón, pequeño pero mullido y confortable.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Estoy bo... borracho..._

_- Ya lo veo, amor._

_- ¿Cómo aguantas tanto?_

_- Porque quizá¿no bebo tanto? – si la sonrisa le desarmaba, la risa le dejaba destartalado._

_- La cama es muuuuuy cómoda... ¡hip!... da sueñito..._

_- Ah no, Harry… __No puedes dormirte._

_- Sí... – bostezo – sí que puedo..._

_- No, amor, no puedes_

_- ¿Por qué ¡hip! no?_

_- Porque entonces, no tendrás tu regalo... – como un niño pequeño, Harry saltó como un resorte en la cama y, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, extendió sus manos._

_- Mi regalo._

_- Primero, lávate la cara y mójate también la nuca. Quiero que estés sereno._

_- Hazme un ¡hip! hechizo._

_- No tan sereno, amor. Hazme caso._

_Harry tardó diez minutos en volver del baño al que había llegado a trompicones, pero cuando se sentó en la cama ya hipaba y tenía mejor aspecto._

_- Ahora sí, mi regalo._

_Sobre sus palmas abiertas, Draco depositó la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Cuando Harry la abrió, entendió por qué su novio buscaba mayor solemnidad para ese momento._

_- ¡Draco! Tú... yo... esto..._

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Harry Potter?_

_En los minutos siguientes, Draco deseó que Harry no se hubiese serenado. Con toda la suavidad del mundo, pero con la misma rotundidad, el ojiverde rechazó su proposición, alegando que estaban en guerra, que sus días podían estar contados, que no quería marcar su vida mientras la sombra de Voldemort planeara sobre sus hombros._

_Que le amaba demasiado._

_Aunque, mientras le escuchaba, Draco se sintió menos amado que nunca._

_Luego vinieron los besos, las caricias y esa forma en la que Harry le hizo el amor esa noche, sin dar opción a ser él el amado como solía suceder entre ambos. Tomándolo todo de él, incluso la idea de proponerle matrimonio. Agotándole y colmándole hasta tal punto en que todo quedó olvidado. Hasta un momento más propicio._

_Pero el futuro estaba vedado._

_No hubo nada propicio a partir de ese momento._

_No hubo alianzas en las manos._

_Ni manos._

_End flashback_

La almohada acogió las lágrimas de Draco. Ése era el último paso que debía recorrer en su camino. El sueño no tardaría en aparecer abrumado entre el alcohol y el llanto, y a la mañana siguiente regresaría la coraza indestructible y fría que le permitiría volver a su vida.

Los muchachos le esperaban. En cierto modo, sabía que le querían. Todos los años, hubiese el trabajo que hubiese, acechase el peligro que acechase, le echaban a empujones de la Central para que no llegase tarde a su cita con Bretaña. Nadie hablaba de ello, era un acuerdo tácito. Y en él se incluía que, a la mañana siguiente, su jefe entraría en su despacho, algo ojeroso y demacrado, pero tan decidido como siempre a seguir con esa resistencia sin sentido, pero que daba significado a que cada uno de ellos se levantase de la cama.

Por supuesto que volvería. Era solo cuestión de que el sueño le alcanzara y de que Harry dejase de sonreír en su mente o de acariciar con los dedos su marca. O quizá de que intentase relajar la presión de sus dedos en aquella página de periódico amarillenta y arrugada, guardada celosamente durante los últimos cinco años. Una primera plana que media hora después, caería al suelo.

El Profeta, 31 de Julio, 2001.

"_Tras la batalla final, el Señor Oscuro renace aún más poderoso"_

Draco miraría aún esa foto una última vez antes de quedarse dormido. Miraría cara a cara al Dark Lord y hundiéndose en sus ojos verdes, le prometería un enfrentamiento digno en el que, como el día en que empezó todo entre ambos, volvería a caer vencido.

Tal vez, él también le besaría.

FIN


End file.
